The Music Brought Them Together
by morgansaysRAWRxx
Summary: Alex, Skylar, and Shay are spending their summer at Camp Rock, where they meet three guys who turn their lives upsidedown. How will the summer turn out? Will their love of music bring them together? Will Alex finally get enough cupcakes!
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Alex and this is the story of how I, and of course my band, became famous."

"You ready for this?" Skylar asked.

"Oh yes." Alex replied. "We've been waiting years to be able to come here."

Alex, Skylar, and Shay were driving to Camp Rock. They finally arrived.

"OH MY CUPCAKES!!" Alex yelled as she pulled her guitar onto her back.

Shay and Skylar burst out laughing.

"What is it with you and cupcakes?" Shay asked once she had surpressed her laughing fit.

"I simply enjoy cupcakes." She replied with a smile. And the three of them walked to their cabin.

Later that night, it was an open mic night. They were too nervous to play though.

"Oh come one, you guys! It's time to prove ourselves to everyone!" Skylar argued.

"We haven't even written any son.." Alex cut off mid-sentence and started sqeeling uncontrollably.

"Ahhh.. my eardrums.." Complained Shay. Then she turned and saw the focus of Alex's ear-shattering sounds. Three guys had set up on stage.

Skyar lined her view up with Alex's.

'I'm pretty sure she's focused on the one with the side-burns."

"Nice to know, now SHUT UP ALEX!" Yelled Shay. Just then one of the guys looked over at her and simled. Shay blushed so deeply that it looked like she had a bad sunburn on her face. So did the guy that had simled.

This made Skylar laugh.

Then it went dark. No, no one fainted. The lights just went out and the three incredibly attractive guys started playing.

Alex and Skay got really into it as you can probably imagine. Skylar just rolled her eyes at them.

When it was over, the announcer came on stage.

"Connect Three, everyone!"

Alex spotted them afterward and started her ear shattering 'squeel of love'.

All of the sudden, Skylar grabbed Alex's arm and started dragging her toward them.  
"Skylar.. Skylar what are you doing?!" Alex yelled.

"You'll see."

She walked past and very delibretly, bumped into side-burns man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Skylar said. She continued.. "I saw you guys play! You were great!"

"Thanks!" Side-burns man replied."I'm Jason. And these are Shane and Nate." He said gesturing toward the one with straight hair, the one who had smiled at Shay, and the one with dark curly hair.

"I'm Skylar, " She said, and pulling Alex and Shay into view, "This is Shay, and this is Alex."

Shay blushed even deeper than before.

Alex finally spoke. "Hello. She's right. You guys were amazing."

The one named Nate replied. "Did you guys play?"

"No.. we've never played infront of such a huge crowd." Skylar said, relizing how cute he was.

"Aww, thats too bad. We'd love to hear you guys sometime." Said Shane, still watching Shay curiously, who was staring off into the distance. She still had that red tint to her face.

Upon hearing this, Shay came back to earth. "Maybe tomorrow."

They just looked at eachother for a while and then Jason broke the silence.  
"we should get going.. Until we meet again.."

"Bye." They all said together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alex, Skylar, and Shay were eating their breakfast, discussing the previous night.

"Wow, Shane is soo hot." Shay siad, sighing.

"He kept staring at you. You were too spaced out to notice. He probably thinks your on drugs now." Skylar laughed.

Shay reached over and smacked Skylar.

"OW! It's true! What'd you think, Alex?"

"I think whoever came up with the muffin was brilliant! I mean, it's like a acupcake for breakfast.." She said taking a bite of her muffin.

"ALEX!" Shay yelled. "Do you think Shane likes me?"

"Definately! And I'm an excellent matchmaker." Replied Alex.

"Why am I even asking you?! Excellent matchmaker, oh yes." Shay said sarcastically.

"WHITE RABBIT!" Skylar yelled so that half the room turned to look at her.

"New codename?" Alex asked. "For who? Oh.. wait. I got it!"

Skylar whispered "They're right behind you."

Just then Shane, Jason, and Nate sat down at the same table as them.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Jason asked.

"Of course not!" Alex replied, smiling. She noticed that Jason also had a muffin.

"So, you guys thinking about preforming tonight?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I think we will." Skylar said, finishing her pancakes.

"Which do you like better?" Alex asked the guys, "Muffins or cupcakes?"

"I'm thinking muffins.." said Nate.

"Cupcakes." Shane said.

"What about you, Jason?"

"I'm undecided. The two shouldn't be compared. I mean, one is strictly a breakfast food while the other can be enjoyed at any time.." Jason said.

Skylar and Alex looked at eachother.

"Wow. Someone with such cupcake knowledge.. he's definately your type." Skylar whispered to Alex.

Alex replied, "I know! Isn't it great?!"

Then there was a message on the loudspeaker. "Anyone who wishes to preform tonight can sign up for a spot at the front table."

The girls all looked at eachother.

"We gonna do it?" Shay asked.

"I think so.. Alex?" Skylar replied.

"I'm still kinda nervous.." Said Alex.

Then Jason smiled, "Wel all know you'll be great."

Alex instantly lit up. "Okay. Lets go sign up!"

When they were all back at the table the guys were still arguing.

"Muffins are so much healthier!" Nate said.

"But cupcakes are so much sweeter! I mean muffins are good but they can be all grainy and dry.." Shane argued.

"Well so can cupcakes! And a muffin can be just as sweet as a cupcake." Nate pointed at Jason's plate, "Look, chocolate chip!"

"And it's quite good.." Jason said quickly.

Shane started again, "But cupca..-"

"Enough!" Shay yelled, throwing a spork at Shane's head.

"But.." Nate said.

"No!" Skylar yelled. "Alex! What have you started?! It's like the Big Cupcake/Muffin Debate!"

Alex replied, "Lets just call it a draw."

"Fine." Jason said.

"Not fine!" Nate said.

"Just forget it, Nate.." Shane said.

Nate mumbled something under his breath that Skylar must have heard because she let out a giggle.


End file.
